Broken Soldier
by FireWolf in Shadows
Summary: Bella has been abused by Charlie, betrayed by her best friend Edward, and abandoned by her mother. Edward reilizes his mistake at graduation but Bella leaves for the Airforce, will they meet again, and will she forgive him? Warrior Bella! Rating may go up
1. Prologe Runaway's Hope

"AHHHH!" the scream ripped from her throat unwillingly as the sharp leather belt came down on her back again.

"THATS RIGHT SCREAM YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER!" Charlie shouted as he took out his rage.

Tears welled up in her eyes. The physical pain she could handle, but that, _that hurt_. A painful memory swelled in her mind as the beating continued.

**FLASHBACK**

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU BELONG TO ME!" she heard daddy shout down stairs angrily.

"I'm not a possession Charlie, and I'm sick of the control!" came the equally loud and furious voice of her mother. A crash sounded, causing her to hurry down stairs to make sure mommy was ok.

She arrived just in time to see her mommy wipe the blood from the side of her face and storm towards the door.

"MOMMY WAIT!!" she shouted running towards her mother. "Please take me with you! I wanna go too!" she cried clinging to Renee's legs. Her mother gently pried her away, and kneeled

down to her level.

"Listen to me Bella, I've got to go alone. You see, mommy's got a new husband and he doesn't know about you. I'd prefer to keep it that way, you don't want mommy to be sad do you?"

her mother questioned, making her shake her head furiously. "Then you'll stay here and be a good girl for Charlie." she said standing up and leaving little Bella standing shocked in the

kitchen with her father.

"Go to your room." Charlie said coldly turning and walking towards the fridge.

**END FLASHBACK**

By the time she came back from memory lane Charlie had finish and she now had several new scars to add to the collection.

Wincing she looked up at the ceiling. _What did I ever do to piss you off so much that I deserve this?!_ Grinding her teeth she put one arm under her slowly, trying her best not to scream

again. Carefully scaling the stairs she made her way to her room, dreading school tomorrow.

She sighed to herself softly as she thought of the reason to her dismay... Edward Cullen, who had once been her best friend, was now her tormentor. And all because he didn't believe

her when she told him Charlie was abusive.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh please Bella, you expect me to believe that load of crap?!" said an angry 13 year old Edward.

"You have to Edward, I swear I'm not lying!" Bella said, tears streaming down her face.

"Then give me proof!"

Bella froze her scars were the thing she was ashamed of most, he would be disgusted if he saw them! She couldn't, but he wouldn't believe her otherwise. Sighing she prepared to show

him her back when...

"Ha! I knew you were just a no good liar! Poor Bella, so desperate for attention she has to frame her father!"

She felt her heart shatter, _Never again, _she told herself, _will you trust another person besides yourself! _

Making sure Edward didn't see her face she listened to his insults in silence.

"I will never be your friend again, you no good dirty liar!" he finished storming off, never once letting her get one word in. And feeling quite proud of himself for telling her off, not knowing

he would regret it years later at their graduation.

**END FLASHBACK **

She sighed softly, tomorrow she would graduate and be out of this hell hole. She had it all planned out, right after graduation she would take the old truck she'd bought(her bags already

hidden in it) and stay the night at a hotel on the boarder of Oregon. The next day she would drive to Colorado and right into the Air force Academy.

With these hopeful thoughts in mind she drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, I'm still writing my other story but I have a bit of writers block so I decided to try and write it out. Sorry if this sucks! Love you guys!!! **


	2. To cry in freedom

**Bella POV**

BEEP!! Smack, crash, bam! I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I looked at the pile of wires and aluminum that had once been my alarm clock, the red numbers still flashing on the now cracked

screen.

_Oops! Ah well, I won't need it after today. . . wait IT'S GRADUATION!!!!!!!! _

I stumbled out of bed and pulled on my skirt and blouse quickly. Pausing only to give myself a moment to be relieved that Charlie had already left for work, before hopping into my truck

and speeding towards the high-school.

* * *

_DAMN! When the hell did forks get so many people_! I thought to myself irritably as I circled the school parking lot _again_! Spotting a spot I groaned as I saw what was next to it... a stupid

shiny Volvo, with a stupid owner, and a stupid sticker!

_Oh! How I loathe you bumper sticker!_ I thought glaring at it_._

**I'm not speeding... I'm qualifying! (A.N. I've really seen this to!-.-, don't ask.)**

_Cause the cops will sooooo fall for that one. _

Deciding to forget about the damn sticker before I took a torch to it, I jumped out of my truck and deftly avoided the potentially dangerous puddle that seemed to appear in front of me.

Stopping at the gym door I scowled; Cullen and all the other asses that had made my high-school life hell would be in there.

_It's only till graduation is over and then you'll never have to burn your eyes with their faces again. _I promised myself, pushing open the doors and entering cautiously, my eyes peeled for any

of my tormentors.

"Swan! There you are, I was wondering if you were even showing up!" Mr. Banner said irritably, shoving the ugly yellow robe and cap in my hands.

"Sorry Mr. Banner." I said to his already retreating back. Sighing I slipped the horrendous thing on over my outfit. I mean really, who does _yellow! _Nasty!

Scowling I walked to my seat in the rows of assembled chairs, my scowl easing as I saw who sat next to me. Angella Swindle was probably the nicest person to me throughout high school.

Although she never stood up for me, she did say hello or give a wave in the halls. I gave her a smile as I sat down, trying to find a way to sit comfortably in the metal chair. Giving up on

this impossible task I prepared myself to sit patiently and wait.

Ten minutes....

Fifteen minutes...

Eye twitches... HURRY UP!!! And bam! everyone was ask to sit down when the last person I wanted to see walked in.

Ah Damn! Why did the world hate me! I thought dismayed as Charlie walk in and seated himself in the rows of benches. Not having any more time to fret as they finally started calling

names, I decided just to bolt as soon as this was over. No party, no goodbyes, and no Charlie to worry about.

My shoulders were tense as the ceremony crept by so slowly I thought I would rip my hair all out before it was done.

"BELLA SWAN!" was finally called making me release the breath I had been holding. Standing stiffly I walked confidently to the podium, making sure to glare at Cullen on the way.

**(A.N. And she got her diploma, yea! Complain to yourself I'm to lazy to write it out and get over it!)**

I was stiff through the rest of the ceremony, eyeing the clock as it ticked by slowly.

Then the last person was done and we were excused for the party. Of coarse I had no intention to go to said party

Standing quickly I waited as people filed out, and started slipping through the crowd towards the exit sign once it was manageable. I glanced around quickly, sighing in relief when I saw

no one looking my way. Stepping through the doors into the frigid air I froze when I saw Cullen and company waiting for me by my truck. Gritting my teeth in anger I stomped across the

lot over to them. There was no way to get in trouble with Charlie now, so it wouldn't matter if I got to bitch them out this time.

"Cullen, are you really gonna miss me so much you had to say goodbye? I'm flattered!" I said with a smirk as I looked at them.

"Well, you no since you mother isn't here and no one else would want to..." he trailed off mockingly. I internally winced at the mention of my mother but didn't let it stop me from

responding.

"How sweet." I said with a smile"Too bad I don't like sweet, much to soft and used." my smiled turn into a glare.

He stepped forward glaring "Funny you think me soft Bells, considering all you did to avoid me throughout high school."

"What can I say, I was positive your Jackass disease was contagious. Seeing all the followers you collected." I said nodding towards his friends.

"Jealous I made friends Swan?" his smirk was back full force now.

"Nah, I'd rather keep my virginity than give it as a down payment for so called friends." I sneered. That however pissed his hot-headed friend Jacob off and made him step forward.

"Are you calling me gay Swan?" he shouted, spit spewing from his mouth. _Ew! _

_"_Are you denying it Black." I taunted. Smack! I landed roughly on my hands, my elbows giving out on the impact.

_Should have seen that coming. _I thought wincing as I touched my bruised cheek. But then, I realized something was wrong. They were all just standing there staring at... my back!

"Shit!" I hissed as I noticed my aerial move had made my blouse catch on a sharp point on my truck, ripping it open and leaving my scars and wounds visible for all of them to see.

Leaping up I ran the last couple feet too my door, slamming it shut as I slid into my seat. Locking my doors I fumbled to get the keys into the ignition with my shaking hands when Edward

finally came out of his shock.

"oh god..." I vaguely heard him whisper.

Just as I slammed in to reverse I heard the shout of "BELLA!" as he came running towards me. But it was to late... I was already speeding down the road to my new life. I was finally free

from the place I'd hated for years... now if only I could stop the tears...

**So... I finally updated! Yea! So give an applause, thank you, thank you! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! I even spelled it out for you!!!**


	3. A Rose in the Rain

**Sorry people it's Bella Jasper! Yea! I know most of you wanted Edward but I have a hot spot for blonds, and I figured my vote counts most so there ya have it! They will be friends in the future though and Edward will have to make it up to Bella. **

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my bare bedroom, with only my packed boxes to keep me company. Not that I deserved any. My head was dropped helplessly in my hands and my heart felt like it was being branded again and again with one word; TRAITOR! Esme was worried, I was able to process that much. When she had came rushing into my room asking why I had left early, all I could do was look at her with tears running down my face. She had held me just like she had when I was little, rubbing my back as I let it all out. I had finally managed to stop crying and give her a weak smile and a shake of my head when asked what was wrong. But it hurt, and I knew I didn't deserve the comfort.

How many times had Bella needed comfort, and stuck it out with her head held high? That was one of the reasons I hadn't believed her... weren't abused children supposed to be broken? Bella was one of the strongest spirits I 'd ever met. You would think she came from a great home... But she hadn't, how was she able to take all that and never give up?

_oh Bella I am so, so sorry..._

**Jasper POV**

She was gone... and I hadn't said goodbye. I hadn't gotten her new address or phone . I didn't even know what collage she was going to. I, I don't think I could let her go... _I love her. _

I'd first noticed her in 8th grade when she had taken all Edward's bull crap with out even flinching.

**Flashback**

"ha! Little Bells all alone again! Can't find anyone that can stand you huh?' Edward said to the pretty brunette, Bella, mockingly.

She looked up with anger burning furiously in her eyes. She hid it quickly though, and put on a sweet smile.

"Actually, I find I can't stand any of you." was her calm reply.

"Really, and why is that, you know you wouldn't be able to fit in?" Edward said laughing.

How stupid can you get? I thought shaking my head internally, he had just royally set himself up thinking he had a good comeback.

Bella, had obviously noticed it too, by the victorious look in her eyes.

"You're right I wouldn't fit in..." she sighed, " I'm not a brainless have witted whore."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at the dumbfounded look on Edward's face.

**End Flashback**

After that we had just clicked, and I spent lunch with her when I could slip away from Edward. _Oh Bells, why did you just leave? Didn't you want to keep in contact with me? _I thought, a tear slipping down my cheek. **(he wasn't there with Edward on graduation night)**

**Rene's POV**

I was having the best dinner party with my husband and friends when I had gotten interrupted by my ex husband.

"Where's the bitch Rene? I know you know!" Charlie screamed through the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about Charlie?" I asked, my worry rising.

"Bella, where the hell is she!" he shouted

"I, I don't know. Charlie why are you asking you couldn't of lost..." I started only to realize he hung up on me.

_Why did he call her a bitch, he couldn't, wouldn't have done what he did to me to his own daughter? _I thought in horror, images of my own abuse from Charlie sped through my mind. Except it was Bella receiving the blows this time, all the while screaming at me for leaving her.

The last thing I remembered was the phone slipping through my fingers as the world went black.

**Bella's POV**

I had made it to the hotel, barely, and had settled down in the room. It was nice enough I supposed. The walls were a deep red and the bed was soft with silky cream sheets. The bathroom was shining it was scrubbed so thoroughly, and they had brought me my extra cheesy pepperoni pizza so quickly I had only had a few minutes to whine internally on my hunger. So no, not bad at all.

But my heart still ached, and I wished I had Jasper. We weren't very close, but that was my fault. I hadn't let him get close for fear that Charlie would hurt him. We were close though, close enough I felt safe in his arms and found a feeling of peace in his deep voice. Ugh I sounded like a love struck fool! Snap out of it Swan, you got a country to serve! No time to moon over Jasper. But he was so sweet and always knew how to make me feel better...

**Flashback 11th grade**

I was sitting out in my clearing in the forest. My one place to find relief from Charlie. Jasper was there with me, trying to find out what was wrong. I couldn't tell him though, I couldn't handle another rejection.

"Come on Bells, whats wrong?" he asked gently.

I just shook my head, the tears still streaming down my face along with the relentless rain drops.

He sighed and gave a quick look around. He eyes finding the old rose bush that was next to the boulder I was sitting on.

"You see that rose Bells?" he asked looking at the last remaining rose on the bush.

I nodded.

"It's all alone except for the leaves and branches, but I'd imagine they're not quite the same as other roses." he said sadly.

I looked at him wondering where this was going.

"It's all battered and bruised, but there it is still clinging to life." he whispered looking at me.

Indeed it was, the once flawless red petals were covered in dark dying splotches and were so wilted it was a wonder they were still connected to the bud.

But it was still alive, and stubborn as hell.

"The rain is throwing everything it has into knocking that rose down. That rose is strong though, and it's not ever gonna go down without a fight." he finished, stroking my cheek.

I smiled at him, knowing he was referring to me as his rose in the rain. And I was gonna be strong, if only for him.


	4. Chapter 4

BEING REDONE! I haven't abandoned it, I've been a bit (understatement) busy lately. So I looked back over my plots and decided I really don't like how this turned out. Sooooo, redo! It'll

be alot like the old one trust me, but hopefully better. Love You guys, and thanks for the support!


End file.
